Nina's Revenge
by jc-1225
Summary: Nina is fed up of Anna's hogging everything of her's all her life so she has come up with a solution. But Anna dodges all her punches. Nina comes across an old friend who was lost for quite some time. RR
1. Plotting

_Oh, she gets on my nerves! Okay, I think I should start this story from the beginning, not the middle. My name is Nina Williams. And ever since I as little Anna has been a hog! Okay, on my third birthday, my mother, father, and Anna got me a pink bike. I was so excited to ride it, then, Anna rode my bike, _**my**_ bike! Then, at five, my mom gave us a popsicle and told us to share and _**she ate all of it**_ At twelve, she purposely flirted with _**my**_ crush. When I was seventeen, dad got me my first car and Anna was always driving it and _**I never had the chance to drive it. **_When I was eighteen, I finally moved out and she bought the house next door and came over everyday _**to eat my food**_. And now, at twenty-eight, Anna _**kissed my boyfriend**_. All this has gone too far. I'm plotting my revenge._


	2. Strike 1

_I watch and wait for the perfect time to strike. She sits there smiling next to Ryan, oh, how I despise her, evil sister. Wait; did I just call her my sister? Twitch! OMG, I claim her not to be my sister. _That's my queue._ I pick my gun up for the ground as I slowly, still crouched, slowly, sneak closer. I'm in regular shoes today, for once. My high-heels make too much noise for a job like this. I'm dress differently as well. I'm wearing a pair of sweats and a Canada T-shirt. I aim my gun close to her head. I shoot. Of course, she catches the bullet, as if she were Bull's-eye from Daredevil. She is in my life. And I'm Elektra. Hoping to win the fight. She's spotted me. I run behind the wall and continue firing. She catches every bullet, throwing them each, one by one, to the ground. I flip forward, drop my gun, I'm standing atop the wall. She closes in. I flip her around like a pancake. I throw her down. I pull her up and throw her again. Over and over, I repeat the process. Finally she gets up on her own and kicks me in the face. I wipe the blood. She slaps me. Over and over again. I flip back, and kick her in the face in the process. I'm atop the wall again. Why there's a wall there, I have no clue. But it's not like I care. She pushes me off. The wind's knocked out of me. Fifty times, I take another breath with an ambiance of nothing left. I get to my feet again. _'You witch,' _I can barely speak let alone fight. She pulls a knife and stabs my left side below my stomach. I fight the pain and try not to scream. I pull out the knife._ 'I'm sick…..of…..you.' _Holding my stomach, I reach down, pick up my gun and take a cloth out of my bag and tie it tightly around me, as she taps her foot, waiting. I shoot again. And again._ _I hit her in the arm._ 'I'll be back to get you.' _I gasp for breath. And walk back to the spot of my house…away from _**her**


	3. Plotting Once More

_I lay on my bed in the darkness of the night, tired, fighting the pain, fighting death, and fighting sleep. Anna has wounded me deeply; but still I plan my next attack._

_I've no clue yet what it might be. I can't roll over; it hurts too much. I can't sleep, for fear that I may never wake again. Too much pain, too much. If only, if only I was the only one. With that last thought in mind, I drifted off to sleep again, still in pain._

_I awake in the night; I sit up too quickly. Then I cry in pain. I get very slowly and walk into the bathroom to apply a new tourniquet for my wound. I also use my first aid kit by the sink. I continue taking short breaths and go back to sleep. I think I'll be alright now._

_I wake in the morning, still unsure of my plans. I, again, apply a new tourniquet. I feel better, but I still hurt. I pull my best gun from under my bed. I put another cloth in my bag in case I need it._

_I don't care if I almost bleed to death, just as long as I exterminate Anna Williams. I know it's sad but what else can I do? I show no love for her, and I feel no love. Ryan may be heartbroken when I'm done, but it's not like he's _**my **_boyfriend. And if he tries to seek revenge, I'll get him too. _

_My Canada T-shirt is filled with blood. I put on a dark red one instead. I wear the same pair of sweats as yesterday, it doesn't bother me. I put on my jacket, after placing my blood-stained shirt in a bucket of cold water, and walk out the door, my gun in my jacket._


	4. Bullets

_She stands by the pier, talking to the person next to her._

_I stand from a distance; I've learned my lesson not to get too close. I aim my gun, not to hit her, but to scare her enough so she'll fall into the water. I fire. The bullet scrapes her skin just barely at the top of her shoulder and keeps going. I hide so she doesn't see me. Anna barely saw the bullet, no time to catch it, no time to stop it from hitting her; just the way I wanted._

_She knows it's me but doesn't know where I am. And as she turns I circles, searching, I shoot at her back. The bullet hits her in the shoulder blade. She falls to the ground. She rolls around but not enough to fall off. I know she can't do a thing now._

_I walk up to her. _'Look who's on the ground now. Yeah, it's not me, is it? What's your boyfriend gonna say at your funeral? "She was a witch and I hated her?"'

_Anna struggled for breath. _'In…your…dreams.'

'Yeah, actually, that is in my dreams; how did you know?'

_Suddenly, as I point my gun at Anna, a shot is heard. A bullet pierces the side of Anna's head. It wasn't me._


	5. A Lost Friend

_I looked to my left, still hovering over my dead sister. _"Julia?"

"Yes, it was me who killed your sister."_ She sounded proud. A woman, I recognized from somewhere, rushed to Anna's side. It was Alyssabeth, my lost friend. She had disappeared a while ago, but this was no time to catch up._

"Did you kill her, Nina?"_ Alyssabeth asked._

"No, it was Julia."

"I never knew you hated her, too,"_ she questioned Julia. Alyssabeth turned back to me. _"Well, that's good isn't it? I mean, you always hated Anna."

"Yes, but she did my mission, t worked so hard and plotted for so long, all for this?"_ I showed her my wound._

"I'll help you get back at her,"_ Alyssabeth said looking angrily at Julia._

"Oh, I hate to interrupt this happy moment, but, I told Ryan that you killed his girlfriend, so he's coming for you,"_ Julia smirked._

"I'll take care of him, you get Julia."_ Alyssabeth smiled, "_Here he comes, time to fight."_ We both were ready._


	6. Mission: Complete

_Fighting Julia was easy; I think Alyssabeth was having a little trouble with Ryan though. _

'_Ryan, I love you,' Alyssabeth faked._

'_What the—' Ryan was confused._

_Alyssabeth slapped him hard. 'That was a lie, a big lie.'_

'_So then why did you—' she slapped him again._

'_To distract you.' Okay, maybe she didn't need my help yet._

_I continued to fight Julia, but I had a gun. I shot a few bullets. I only hit her once, she dodged the rest. The bullet hit her stomach. She had nothing to stop her from bleeding. I knifed her in the leg. Julia Chang fell to the ground in pain._

'_Forfeit the game before somebody else takes you out of the frame, put your name to shame, cover up your face, you can't run the race, the pace is too fast, you just won't last!' Alyssabeth quoted to Julia. Then she laughed. 'Don't make me sing the whole song!'_

'_You don't want her to sing, trust me,' I said._

'_Hey! That's mean!' Ryan took the opportunity to attack._

'_Lyssa!' I threw her my knife. She caught it and stabbed Ryan in the shoulder. He cried in pain. By that time Julia's skin was pale. She lost too much blood. Ryan fell to the ground._

'_I don't know, should I let him live?' Lyssa asked me._

'_No, I think he wants to join his girlfriend, don't ya, Ryan?' Ryan grunted in pain. 'Yeah, he does.' Alyssabeth smiled. Lyssa took the knife and stabbed him some more. He and Julia died soon after._

_Alyssabeth and I walked away, showing no emotion, no sorrow, no nothing. My mission was complete._


End file.
